Décision difficile
by Lilyssy
Summary: La nuit précédant le départ de Fëanor pour Formenos, Nerdanel repense au choix qu'elle a fait de ne pas le suivre en exil. Et au milieu de tous les sentiments qui l'assaillent en cet instant, entre la peur de le perdre et le ressentiment, elle se souvient de cette vie qu'ils ont passée ensemble.
Période : 1490 de l'Âge des Arbres, juste avant que Fëanor et ses fils ne partent pour Formenos

Disclaimer : tout appartient au Professeur Tolkien (personnages, lieux, langues, univers, etc), j'emprunte juste ce joli monde pour jouer un peu avec !

Notes de l'auteur : ce one shot est ma première fan fiction sur le Silmarillion. J'étais à la recherche d'inspiration lorsque j'ai découvert la section « Challenge » de la Silmarillion Writers' Guild et que je suis tombée sur le défi « Turning Point » pour Octobre 2013. Il fallait mettre en scène un personnage à un moment où il/elle est sur le point de faire un choix et il/elle repense alors à sa vie d'avant et à la façon dont cette décision va influer sur son existence et celle des gens autour de lui/elle. J'ai décidé d'écrire sur Nerdanel car c'est un personnage que je trouve très intéressant. Cette histoire est donc très tournée vers l'introspection, les souvenirs et les pensées, pas vraiment d'action ou d'aventure. C'est une traduction de sa version originale que j'ai écrite en anglais si vous préférez la lire dans cette langue elle est sur mon profil:)

Comme cette histoire se passe à Valinor au temps des Arbres et est écrite du point de vue de Nerdanel, j'utilise les noms maternels et en quenya des personnages. J'imagine que la plupart d'entre vous les connait mais voici un petit récapitulatif au cas où :

Curufinwë Fëanaro : Fêanor

Maitimo (Nelyo) : Maedhros

Kanáfinwë Makalaurë : Maglor

Tyelkormo : Celegorm

Carnistir : Caranthir

Curufinwë Atharrinkë : Curufin

Ambarussa : Amrod et Amras

Nolofinwë : Fingolfin

J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis dans une petite review. Bonne lecture !

OOo

La plupart des gens, elle le savait, préférait les heures où Laurelin illuminait le monde de son éclat d'or. C'était à cet instant de la journée que les créations de Yavanna, les plantes, les arbres et les fleurs se révélaient les plus belles, leur odeur délicate embaumant l'air de Valinor. Nerdanel avait de bons souvenirs de journées de printemps passées à se prélasser dans l'air tiède, à paresser dans l'herbe tendre près des eaux claires d'un lac aux côtés de son mari. Elle se rappelait également des matins d'été passées dans son atelier, penchée au-dessus d'une statut alors que le son des jeux et des chamailleries de ses enfants entrait par les fenêtres ouvertes.

Mais c'était dans les heures argentées de Telperion que Nerdanel se sentait réellement en paix. Il était si aisé d'être dépassée par une maison aussi agitée, pleine de bruits de pas et de portes qui claquaient, des mélodies et des chansons de Makalaurë, des rires des jumeaux, du marteau d'Atharinkë dans la forge ou encore des voix de Maitimo et Fëanaro alors qu'ils se trouvaient au milieu d'un débat houleux. Elle s'était parfois sentie étourdie entourée de toute cette agitation et, une fois la nuit venue, elle avait pris l'habitude de parcourir la maison, profitant du silence et du calme autour d'elle. Et à un moment, Fëanaro la rejoignait, entourant sa taille de ses bras, l'enlaçant,. Même l'éternelle flamme de l'âme de son mari se calmait dans la clareté de perle de la nuit, jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne rejoignent leur chambre et s'allongent côte à côte.

C'était dans la lumière de Telperion que Fëanaro et elle avaient été liés dans le mariage, sous un ciel étoilé au Nord de Tyrion où ils s'étaient rendu juste après la cérémonie officielle de leur union. C'était également tard dans la nuit que Maitimo était né, après de longues et douloureuses heures, elle avait offert au monde le premier fils de Fëanaro. C'était enfin, en de nombreuses nuits d'été que sa famille avait pique-niquer, chanter, danser et dormi à la belle étoile autour d'un feu de camp, lorsque Nerdanel et Fëanaro s'étaient sentis trop à l'étroit dans leur atelier ou à la forge et qu'ils avaient trainé leurs fils derrière eux, dans l'une de leurs nombreuses explorations du Royaume Bien Heureux. Ces souvenirs étaient parmi ceux qu'elle chérissait le plus.

C'était en effet la lumière de Telperion que Nerdanel aimait le plus.

Mais pas ce soir.

Elle se tenait à la fenêtre, contemplant les jardins en contre-bas. Les jardins n'apparaissaient pas différents des autres nuits mais là où les feuilles des arbres et des buissons auraient dû danser dans la brise tiède, où le chant des rossignols aurait dû se mêlé aux eaux d'une fontaine toute proche, tout était calme et immobile. Pas un mouvement, pas un son. Rien.

Et la lumière... la lumière de Telperion, qui colorait habituellement le monde d'une lueur irréelle si semblable à celles des étoiles de Varda, cette lueur apparaissait démunie de vie. Les ombres étaient plus longues, les contours plus tranchants, les ténèbres plus profondes. Il n'y avait aucune chaleur, aucune vie en cette nuit, pas même dans l'éternel été de Valinor.

Nerdanel frissonna intérieurement et entoura son corps de ses bras. Elle était déstabilisée par la froideur du monde au dehors mais elle se demandait si le monde était réellement froid où si elle le percevait ainsi à travers son regard et son esprit, tous deux ternis par le choix qu'elle avait fait, la décision qu'elle avait prise.

Alors que cette pensée lui traversait l'esprit, elle se détourna de la fenêtre et posa ses yeux sur le lit derrière elle. Au milieu des draps froissés, elle pouvait apercevoir une forme, allongée là, endormie. A cette vision, son cœur se serra et elle ne put plus tenir éloignées de son esprit les ramifications de sa décision qui ne lui était jamais apparue aussi réelle.

Elle fixait cette forme plongée dans le sommeil ; la silhouette longiligne, les bras et le dos forts, musclés par des années à marteler le métal dans la forge, les mains, délicate avec leurs longs doigts fins mais pourtant fortes et caleuses, les cheveux soyeux et noir corbeaux dans lesquels elle aimait faire glisser ses doigts... Et le visage, le si beau visage, le menton anguleux, les pommettes hautes, les traits aristocratiques et fiers et les sourcils, toujours froncés ces derniers temps, même lorsqu'il dormait. Et enfin les yeux, à cet instant dissimulés derrière des paupières clauses, des iris d'argent où brûlait toujours une flamme intérieure. C'était ces yeux qui l'avait séduit la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Elle avait aimé ses yeux, elle les avait vu briller avec amour, désir, fierté, détermination et colère. Elle les avait sentis caresser sa peau alors qu'il l'observait de loin à travers une pièce, dans la forge de son père aux premières heures de leur histoire où dans une salle de bal lors de célébrations officielles à la cour, embrasant son corps et son esprit.

Oui, elle connaissait si bien ce corps qu'elle aurait pu le sculpter les yeux fermés. Et ses paupières se fermèrent à cet instant comme les souvenirs inondaient ses pensées.

Elle se souvenait bien de leur première rencontre. Bien sûr, elle avait déjà aperçu le prince des Noldor lorsque sa famille s'était rendue à des fêtes au palais de Tirion. Elle l'avait toujours trouvé beau mais il était de notoriété publique que Curufinwë Fëanaro Finwion était l'un des plus beaux, si ça n'était le plus bel elfe à avoir jamais fouler le sol d'Aman. Mais il était inatteignable, ils n'appartenaient pas au même monde et cela ne l'avait jamais gênée jusque-là.

La première fois qu'elle avait réellement parlé au prince, c'était quelques jours après son arrivée dans leur demeure en tant qu'apprenti de son père. Elle revenait tout juste d'un séjour dans la famille de sa mère, dans un petit village à l'ouest de Tirion. Elle se trouvait dans son atelier, se réhabituant à son environnement, étudiant avec attention la sculpture d'un oiseau de mer en plein vol qu'elle avait commencé pour offrir à sa mère lorsqu'elle avait entendu sa voix.

« Vous êtes-vous déjà rendue à Alqualondë ? »

Elle sursauta à ces mots, comme la pièce avait été plongée dans le silence jusque-là. Elle se retourna vers l'entrée pour apercevoir un elfe aux cheveux noirs nonchalament appuyé contre l'embrasure de la porte, les bras croisés sur le torse. Il examinait sa sculpture avant de relever les yeux vers elle comme elle ne répondait pas. Nerdanel reconnut instantanément le Prince Fëanaro et se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien faire là à l'interrompre alors qu'elle était de toute évidence en train de travailler. Elle détestait être dérangée et même si elle n'était pas encore proprement en train de sculpter, elle avait besoin de calme pour trouver l'inspiration.

Prise de cours, elle ne pu que répondre par une question animée.

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

Le prince haussa un sourcil devant son apparente hostilité mais répéta tout de même ses paroles :

«Vous êtes vous déjà rendue à Alqualondë ? »

« Pourquoi me posez-vous cette question ? » rétorqua Nerdanel d'un ton brusque.

« Car si ^vous ne vous y êtes jamais rendue, je pense que vous le devriez. » répondit Fëanaro. « Cela vous donnerait les connaissances nécessaires sur les oiseaux de mer pour mettre davantage de détails dans votre travail. Pas qu'il ne soit pas bien exécuté ; je crois en effet que cela est bien plus précis que tout ce que j'ai pu voir jusque-là chez les apprentis de votre père. Mais, j'en ai la conviction, nous ne connaissons jamais trop la nature que nous souhaitons représenter dans notre art. »

Nerdanel fut sans voix devant son audace. Comment osait-il... comment osait-il entrer dans son atelier et critiquer ainsi son travail alors qu'ils n'avaient jamais été proprement présentés ? Et quelle condescendance dans son ton ! Pour qui se prenait-il ! Prince héritier ou non, il n'était pas différent des autres élèves de son père, du moins Mathan avait-il averti le Roi Finwë lorsqu'il avait accompagné son fils pour requérir un apprentissage de la part du père de Nerdanel. Et si il en était ainsi, elle allait lui répondre exactement ce qu'elle aurait répondu à n'importe lequel de ses camarades.

« Je tiens à vous informer que ceci est un travail inachevé. J'ai sculpté la forme général de l'oiseau mais les couleurs et les détails n'ont pas encore été ajoutés à la sculpture. Si vos yeux étaient aussi aiguisés que vos mots emplis de jugement le laissent présager, vous auriez remarqué l'état de ce travail par vous-même. Et pour répondre à votre question, votre altesse « son ton était emprunt de sarcasme lorsqu'elle mit l'emphase sur le titre « je tiens à vous dire que je me suis déjà rendue à Alqualondë et que j'ai eu tout le loisir d'admirer les oiseaux de mer et ainsi obtenir toutes les connaissances nécessaires sur la nature que je souhaite représenter dans mon art. »

Le silence tomba alors entre eux et Fëanaro l'observa longuement, une lueur d'Intérêt dans les yeux. Nerdanel n'aima pas l'intensité de son regard et elle était sur le point de se détourner pour se remettre au travail quand le prince parla à nouveau :

« Je ne voulais pas vous offensez, Dame Nerdanel. Je voulais seulement mettre en évidence quelque chose qui aurait pu vous aider. Mais je vois à travers vos autres œuvres exposées dans cette pièce que votre talent est réel et bien présent en effet. »

Il désigna alors du doigt une sculpture de Yavanna tenant une fleur entre ses mains, posée sur l'une des étagères de son atelier. Elle demeurait cachée ici bien qu'il s'agissait, selon les mots de son père, d'un travail de grande qualité. Mais Nerdanel avait toujours été mal-à-l'aise lorsqu'il était question de celles de ses œuvres qui représentaient les Valar ; elle craignait toujours d'être irrévérencieuse ou de ne pas leur rendre justice.

Nerdanel fixa la petite statue pendant un moment, essayant de retrouver ses esprits après les mots du prince. Ils semblaient sincères mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se méfier. Elle s'était attendue à une réplique cinglante suite à ses paroles chargées d'impertinence. Elle savait que le fils aîné du roi était fier, voilà pourquoi elle avait pensé qu'il répondrait avec une égale véhémence à ses propos. Mais il n'en avait rien fait. Lorsqu'elle releva les yeux vers lui, elle vit la même sincérité dans son expression. Il semblait mal-à-l'aise d'avoir ainsi fait un compliment sincère et qui avait pour but de présenter des excuses mais il était honnête malgré tout. Peut-être l'avait-elle jugé avec trop d'empressement ?

Cela avait été leur première conversation et dès lors, ils avaient interagi presque quotidiennement, travaillant côte à côte sous la tutelle de Mathan. Il y avait eu d'autres disputes, cela était plutôt inévitable en vue de leur fort caractères. Dans les mois qui avaient suivis, Fëanaro avait montré un intérêt grandissant pour son travail puis sa personnalité. Nerdanel ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait été plus enclin à lui parler alors qu'il se montrait plutôt secret et discret avec les autres apprentis. Mais il venait souvent échanger avec elle et l'observait de loin et cela la fit s'interroger sur sa propre perception de Fëanaro. Elle avait cru que le prince héritier de leur peuple serait un elda fier et pompeux, du moins était-ce ce que murmuraient ses détracteurs derrière son dos. Fier il l'était, mais pas si arrogant, excepté avec les personnes qu'il n'appréciait pas. Et si jamais il l'était, il réalisait bien vite, souvent après que Nerdanel lui avait rappelé qu'il était dur, que sa critique du travail d'un autre avait été déplacée. Certaines choses apparaissaient évidentes pour son esprit supérieur et il avait parfois du mal à concevoir qu'une personne requière plus de temps que lui pour comprendre une notion en particulier.

A la forge, à l'atelier ou dans toutes les corvées quotidienne auxquelles chaque membre de leur foyer prenait part, il travaillait autant que chacun d'entre eux. Il ne rechignait jamais à se salir les mains ou à accomplir de simples tâches. Il était dévoué et travailleur, personne ne pouvait le nier. Elle avait appris, dans les premiers mois de leur mariage, qu'il avait agi ainsi par gratitude envers son père, pour l'avoir accepté comme apprenti. Au départ, l'elleth n'avait pas compris ; il avait reçu un enseignement du Seigneur Awlë lui-même. Comment pouvait-il éprouvé autant de reconnaissance envers Mathan alors que, même si elle ne remettrait jamais en doute le talent de son père, il avait appris d'un Vala ? Fëanaro lui avait alors expliqué que, bien qu'il serait toujours reconnaissant pour tout ce qu'Awlë lui avait enseigné, les Ainur ne voyaient pas toujours le monde comme les Eldar et il avait donc besoin d'un professeur qui pourrait le comprendre comme son égal, si ce n'était en talent car il était encore jeune, au moins à travers les yeux d'un elfe.

Quant à son talent... Mathan n'exagérait pas lorsqu'il affirmait que son dernier apprenti était doué et que son nom paternel lui allait parfaitement. Il apprenait et comprenait plus vite que n'importe lequel d'entre eux, parfois même plus vite que certains de ses aînés. Son travail avec le métal et les joyaux était merveilleux et exécuté avec tant de détail que quiconque posait les yeux sur l'une de ses œuvres se retrouvait ébahi. Certains des apprentis de Mathan commencèrent à éprouver de la jalousie à son égard et, en retour, Fëanaro commença à prendre ses distances avec le reste du groupe, devenant de plus en plus arrogant et secret. Nerdanel se retrouva dès lors piégée au milieu, entre les autres qui avaient été ses camarades pendant des années, des personnes avec qui elle avait grandi et Fëanaro, à qui elle tenait de plus en plus, bien qu'elle aurait été incapable de qualifier leur relation.

Dans les années qui suivirent, Nerdanel s'éloigna des autres toutefois pas volontairement mais parce que Fëanaro demandait toujours plus de son temps et de son attention, temps et attention qu'elle lui accordait bien volontiers, comme elle s'en était rendu compte plus tard. Et durant ces mois ils devinrent plus proches, découvrant leur personnalité respective, leurs défauts et leurs qualités, la façon dont ils défiaient l'autre, dans l'esprit, l'art et la culture puisqu'ils partageaient la même soif de connaissances, même si Fëanaro la dépassait dans bien des domaines.

Jusqu'au jour où elle avait réalisé que ce qu'elle croyait être de l'amitié et de la camaraderie était bien plus que cela. Bien sûr, il y avait eu des signes ; la façon dont ils pouvaient passer des heures à discuter, oubliant tout ce qui se passait autour d'eux, comme ils pouvaient se fixer l'un l'autre, parfois sans aucune raison apparente, comme elle ressentait de plus en plus l'envie de découvrir toutes les nuances de sa personnalité... et bientôt de son être tout entier. Car alors que grandissaient ses sentiments, grandissait également une attirance physique, ces deux aspects de son être se mélangeant en une émotion qu'elle n'aurait pu décrire.

Jusqu'à ce jour.

C'était le jour le plus important de sa jeune vie, le jour où elle allait passer l'examen pour devenir une sculptrice confirmée. Elle s'était rendue dans la demeure du Seigneur Awlë pour être interrogée par les artisans les plus talentueux parmi les Noldor et, si elle tremblait de peur intérieurement, elle avait répondu aux questions, aux remarques, parfois insistantes, de ses ainés avec grâce en gardant le contrôle de ses émotions.

Lorsqu'elle avait appris qu'elle avait réussi son examen, elle avait été transportée de joie et d'un sentiment d'accomplissement plus grand encore. Alors qu'elle sortait de l'amphithéâtre où avait eu lieu l'évaluation pour annoncer la nouvelle à sa famille, elle aperçut Fëanaro se tenant debout dans un coin de la pièce, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, dans une position qu'elle l'avait déjà vu adopter de nombreuses fois. Et un fin mais sincère sourire dessinait ses lèvres.

Et quand leurs regards se croisèrent, qu'elle vit dans ses yeux la fierté et la joie, son cœur éprouva le besoin de se réjouir, de partager cette fierté et cette joie, avec lui et lui seul. Elle voulait courir vers lui et l'enlacer. Mais si soudain fut ce sentiment qu'elle ne le comprit pas car il l'avait frappée comme jamais auparavant. Était-ce parce qu'ils se trouvaient dans la demeure d'un Vala qui rendait tout ce qui l'entourait plus beau, même les sentiments ? Était-ce parce qu'elle était heureuse,ivre de joie et de fierté, les joues rosies par le bonheur de voir son talent reconnu par la plus haute autorité en Valinor que son cœur était biaisé ? C'était ce qu'elle avait cru et elle avait balayer cette chaleur au fond du ventre qu'elle avait ressenti, le plaçant sur le compte de tant d'émotions intenses.

Le soir-même, pourtant, alors que tous célébraient son succès dans la maison de ses parents et qu'elle était sortie pour prendre l'air, elle l'avait vu là, se tenant sur la terrasse, comme s'il avait su qu'elle viendrait. Et comme leurs yeux se rencontraient à nouveau, elle put y lire le même bonheur que plus tôt, mêlé à quelque chose d'autre, comme la certitude qu'un événement était sur le point de se produire, un événement dont elle ignorait encore tout. Le flot d'émotions qui l'avait frappée plus tôt dans la journée revint en force et avec lui ce besoin de partager avec lui, d'être proche de lui. Avant qu'elle put réaliser ce qu'elle était en train de faire, elle était dans ses bras, blottit contre son corps fort, l'embrassant avec passion alors qu'il retournait l'attention avec enthousiasme et ce qui sembla être à Nerdanel du soulagement.

Et là, dans ces bras, tout prit sense, comme si les évènements de ces dernières années avaient eu lieu pour les conduire à cet instant précis. Aussi fou que cela pouvait paraître, elle sut alors qu'elle l'aimait et qu'elle l'aimerait toujours. Sa mère lui avait déjà décrit le sentiment d'amour absolu qu'elle ressentait pour son père ; cette sensation de s'appartenir l'un l'autre, de ne faire plus qu'un. Certains elfes réalisaient plus tôt que d'autres qu'ils avaient le compagnon ou la compagne de leur vie face à eux, puisqu'Eru les avait tous bénis d'une âme sœur. Nerdanel avait alors regardé sa mère avec une indulgence enfantine et une pointe de gêne devant ces mots qui impliquaient un sentiment si puissant que son jeune cœur ne pouvait le concevoir. Mais lorsqu'elle avait réalisé qu'elle aimait Fëanaro, elle avait finalement compris.

Après cela, des dizaines de souvenirs apparurent devant ses yeux, des instants de leur vie ensemble. Ëtre mariée à Fëanaro n'avait pas toujours été simple;sa forte personnalité et son entêtement avaient été source de bien des disputes. Toutefois, il y avait également eu des moments de bonheur car ils s'aimaient toujours profondément, tellement que de ce lien qui les unissait, sept fils étaient nés. Nerdanel aimait chacun d'eux comme elle avait aimé leur père, ils avaient été sa plus grande joie dans leur enfance, sa plus grande fierté à présent qu'ils étaient tous adultes et démontraient un talent particulier. La grande connaissance de Maitimo en sciences et lettres de leur peuple, son intelligence en politique et sa diplomatie lorsqu'il se trouvait à la cour ; l'indisputable don de Makalaurë pour la musique, sa voix d'or enchantant le monde autour de lui à chaque fois qu'il chantait ; l'amour de Tyelkormo pour la nature, ses oiseaux et ses animaux, le chasseur talentueux qu'il était devenu sous l'enseignement du Seigneur Oromë ; Carnistir, si le plus discret de leurs fils et celui dont le caractère pouvait être le plus emporté, n'en demeurait pas moins perceptif et observateur, conscient des envies et des besoins des gens l'entourant avant qu'eux-même en aient conscience ; Atharinkë, qui ressemblait tant à son père et avait hérité son talent à la forge et avec les mots, lui qui leur avait donné leur premier petit-fils ; et enfin les jumeaux, Ambarussa, bien qu'encore jeunes avaient également développé un amour pour la nature, semblable à celui de Tyelkormo et montraient déjà un grand potentiel pour suivre les traces de leur ainé.

Si Nerdanel devait remercier son mari pour quelque chose, c'était indéniablement pour leurs enfants car tous les sept la lierait toujours à Fëanaro. Peu importe ce qu'il se passait, elle l'aimerait toujours comme le père de ses enfants.

'Tu l'aimeras toujours, point.' murmura une voix dans son esprit.

Pourtant, Nerdanel s'interrogeait toujours. En ces temps troublés, après ce que Fëanaro avait fait, pouvait-elle toujours l'aimer ? La réponse à cette question semblait pourtant évidente puisqu'elle se trouvait à cet instant précis, avec lui, c'était qu'elle devait toujours l'aimer d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Alors pourquoi avait-elle l'impression qu'elle était en train de le perdre ? Ces dernières années, l'hostilité de son mari n'avait eu de cesse de croître ; envers les Valar qu'il jugeait avec sévérité, envers sa belle-famille qu'il n'avait jamais acceptée, envers Melkor qui avait enté de l'entraîner dans ses jeux de pouvoirs... Et les choses avaient empirées depuis la création des Silmarilli.

Nerdanel avait pourtant tenter de le calmer, de tempérer son jugement. Elle avait essayé de lui montrer que les Valar ne convoitaient pas ses joyaux et ne les gardaient pas prisonniers en Aman, que sa famille n'avait jamais montré aucun signe de trahison et d'animosité envers lui, que Melkor ne voulait pas seulement lui dérober les Silmarils... Sur ce dernier point, elle n'était pas aussi sûre que ce qu'elle voulait bien laisser paraître. Elle aimait les Valar et les respectait, même si ça n'était pas au point de l'adoration que montraient les Vanyar. Et, même si elle voulait croire qu'en libérant Melkor, le Seigneur Manwë avait fait preuve de clairvoyance, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à faire confiance à l'ancien Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais approuver les dires de Fëanaro sur ce point ne ferait que renforcer son arrogance.

Et à présent... les choses étaient allées trop loin.

Nerdanel ferma les yeux sous le poid des émotions qui faisaient battre son cœur frénétiquement en cet instant. Elle aurait voulu repousser ses sombres pensées indéfiniment, que la nuit dure toujours pour ne pas affronter le matin suivant. Elle voulait restée ici, enfermée dans sa chambre avec Fëanaro, oublier les récents évènements , vivre avec sa famille et faire abstraction du monde extérieur.

Mais elle ne le pouvait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas arrêter le temps, ne pouvait pas empêcher Fëanaro et leurs enfants de partir pour le Nord aux premières lueurs de Laurelin. Les Puissances avaient condamné son mari à l'exil et leurs fils avaient décidé de le suivre à Formenos. Elle avait pourtant tenté de raisonner son mari, de ne pas les mêler au gâchis qu'il avait provoqué en levant son épée contre Nolofinwë. En vain.

« Ce sont des adultes, Fëanaro. » lui avait-elle dit. « Ils sont assez âgés pour faire leurs propres choix et ne pas te suivre partout où tu vas. »

« Je ne les ai pas entendu protester. » avait-il rétorqué.

« C'est parce qu'il te sont loyal au-delà de toute raison ! Et que leur sens du devoir les aveugle. »

« Tu devrais être fière d'eux alors. N'est-ce pas ainsi que nous les avons élevés ? De toujours se soutenir ? De prendre soin les uns des autres et toujours faire passer la famille avant tout ? Ils ne font que mettre en pratique ce que nous leur avons enseigné. »

Nerdanel avait soupiré.

« Je ne peux pas croire que tu forcerais tes propres enfants à l'exil. Ils deviendront des parias, associés à tes actes. As-tu seulement songé à cela, Fëanaro ? A l'impact que tes erreurs allaient avoir sur leur réputation ? As-tu pensé à la carrière de Nelyo qui vient juste de commencer à la cour de ton père ? Aux familles de Makalaurë et Atharinkë ? »

« Si les famille de Kanáfinwë et Curufinwë veulent nous suivre, je ne les en empêcherai pas. Et nos fils seront associés à mes actes, comme tu le dis, quoiqu'il arrive. Nous sommes une famille, Nerdanel, j'ai parfois l'impression que tu l'oublies. Si je me souviens bien, nos enfants ne seront pas les seuls à me suivre ; beaucoup de nos amis à la cour et même au-delà viendront. Ce qui m'étonne et me blesse c'est que ma propre femme n'a pas encore prit sa décision. Qu'en gardant le silence, tu montres au monde que ton orgueil est plus important que ta propre famille. »

Ces mots... oh que ces mots avaient fait mal. Elle savait que son mari possédait un talent avec les mots et elle avait parfois éprouvé de la fierté lorsqu'elle l'avait vu utiliser ce don, pour les défendre, elle et leurs fils lorsqu'on osait s'attaquer à eux. Mais elle détestait quand ces mots lui étaient destinés.

Si elle était honnête avec elle-même, elle pouvait comprendre les mots de Fëanaro. Ils avaient été prononcés sous le coup de la colère et il pouvait attendre d'elle qu'elle prenne son parti. En tant que sa femme, il était attendu d'elle qu'elle le soutienne, peu importe ce que cela impliquait.

Cette fois, pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas. Cette fois, il avait été trop loin et même elle n'avait pu l'atteindre pour calmer son tempérament violent. Ils s'étaient séparés et les évènements avaient dès lors empiré.

Nerdanel savait toutefois que le tempérament violent de son mari n'était pas la raison de son refus de le suivre en exil. Cela allait bien au-delà, une question qu'ils n'avaient jamais pu résoudre puisqu'elle était source de désaccord et qu'ils n'avaient jamais pu trouver un point de ralliement à ce sujet. Si elle condamnait les actes de son mari, surtout envers Nolofinwë, c'était sa défiance du pouvoir, ses paroles presque blasphématoires envers les Valar qui était le véritable problème. Elle leur était dévouée car ils avaient offert aux Eldar un endroit sûr où vivre, loin des dangers et des ténèbres d'Endor. Et s'ils n'étaient pas les créateurs d'ëa, car il s'agissait d'Iluvatar, ils étaient ceux qui avaient façonné Arda et pour la protection et les conseils qu'ils offraient, le respect leur était dû. Comment Fëanaro pouvait nier leur savoir et leur puissance la dépassait. Et comment pouvait-il rejeter leur amour alors que le Seigneur Awlë lui avait appris une grande part de ce qu'il savait ?

Å cette pensée, Nerdanel sentit la colère monter en elle mais elle la réprima bien vite. Elle ne voulait pas ressentir de colère en cette nuit, la dernière nuit avant qu'elle abandonne tout derrière elle. Son mari, ses enfants... pas pour toujours, elle l'espérait. Ils allaient partir pour Formenos, passeraient douze années loin de Tirion, loin de la politique et des intrigues de la cour et, elle l'espérait, reviendrait, leur hostilité apaisée et leur cœur en paix. Fëanaro aurait le temps de réfléchir à ses actes et il présenterait des excuses à Nolofinwë, demanderait le pardon des Valar et cette épreuve ne serait plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Un souvenir qui laisserait assurément une trace sur leurs vies mais pas au point de créer des dommages permanents. C'était ce qu'elle souhaitait et elle avait besoin d'y croire car elle ne pouvait imaginer perdre sa famille, en dépit de ce que Fëanaro avait fait. Le pardon devait être possible pour les enfants d'Iluvatar, Manwë avait bien pardonné à Melkor après tout...

Nerdanel releva les yeux vers la forme endormie de Fëanaro et des images des dernières heures qu'ils avaient passées dans les bras l'un de l'autre lui revinrent. Ses pieds l'avaient conduit à sa chambre, leur ancienne chambre, dans laquelle elle n'était pas entrée depuis longtemps. Il se trouvait là, dans la semi-pénombre, la plupart des rideaux tirés, bloquant ainsi la lumière de Telperion. Il se tenait face à la fenêtre, lui tournant le dos. Lorsqu'il la sentit entrer, sa posture se raidit mais il ne se retourna pas, fixant un point devant lui qu'il était le seul à voir. Elle fit un pas vers lui, puis deux et s'arrêta. Le silence s'étirait entre eux et Nerdanel commença à remettre en question ses raisons pour s'être rendue ici. Son cœur l'avait guidé dans cette chambre, aux côtés de son mari, parce qu'elle savait au fond d'elle que cette nuit serait leur dernière avant une longue séparation. Parce que même si elle avait fait le choix de ne pas le suivre en exil, son cœur ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lui dire au revoir. Pas adieu, au revoir.

Fëanaro dût ressentir quelque chose puisqu'il se tourna finalement vers elle, leurs regards se rencontrant. Pendant un instant, elle put voir le tumulte d'émotions qui faisait rage en lui, les doutes, l'hostilité et une once de surprise de voir sa femme, là, devant lui. Ces sentiments disparurent bien vite cependant, remplacés par une expression froide et le soulèvement d'un sourcil presque moqueur.

Nerdanel soutint son regard, ne voulant pas abandonner. Elle désirait passer cette nuit avec lui. Bien sûr, elle était consciente qu'il y avait une possibilité pour que Fëanaro la rejette mais elle devait au moins essayer. Elle se concentra, son esprit s'approchant avec prudence de celui de son mari. Ce n'était pas un appel à l'aide ou une invasion de son espace mental, juste un effleurement, une question murmurée. Me laisseras-tu ? Me laisseras-tu te dire au revoir ? Me laisseras-tu t'aimer pour ce qui pourrait être la dernière fois ? Oublieras-tu tout ce qui nous sépare, juste pour cette nuit ?

Au début, il n'y eut aucune réaction de sa part. Il la fixait, son expression se faisant interrogative et méfiante mais il ne dit rien. Nerdanel essaya à nouveau, mettant dans cet effleurement de leurs esprits tout l'amour qu'elle pouvait trouver en elle. Et encore une fois, cette question : me laisseras-tu, une dernière fois, avant que tu partes ?

Puis il réagit enfin. Ses traits se détendirent dans un mélange de résignation et de tristesse et son esprit rencontra le sien, conciliant. Pendant une seconde, Nerdanel eut l'impression qu'ils étaient à nouveau aux premières heures de leur mariage, quand leurs journées étaient faites d'amour, de désir et du simple fait d'être ensemble. Les récents évènements n'étaient pas oubliés, ils en auraient bien été incapables mais ils les avaient mis de côté parce qu'au fond, ils étaient toujours deux elfes qui s'aimaient, deux êtres qui avaient partagé bien trop de souvenirs pour qu'ils soient détruits à jamais.

Comme leurs esprits s'étaient rencontrés, c'était maintenant au tour de leurs corps d'entrer en collision. Ils se rejoignirent dans un baiser désespéré, s'enlaçant comme si leur vie en dépendait. La chaleur du corps de Fëanaro contre le sien, du contact de leurs peaux, du désir embrasant son bas-ventre... tout ça était familier à nerdanel. C'était chez elle.

Les heures qui suivirent était encore floues dans l'esprit de l'elleth. Elle n'en gardait que des sensations et des impressions ; du touché de Fëanaro et du plaisir qui en résultait, de leurs âmes qui se joignaient, de ce sentiment béni de ne faire qu'un. Ils avaient fait l'amour jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient à bout de force, à la fois passionnément et lentement, avec colère et ressentiment, avec désespoir et peur et, enfin, avec tendresse et mélancolie pour cette vie ensemble qui leur échappait et qu'ils ne retrouveraient peut-être jamais. Ils avaient vécu loin l'un de l'autre pendant des mois et ces retrouvailles étaient à la fois les premières et les dernières d'une longue séparation.

Puis, finalement, le sommeil s'était emparé de leurs corps, les faisant tomber dans une profonde quiétude, leurs corps étroitement enlacés, comme s'ils ne voulaient pas laisser l'autre partir. Ces instants de paix n'avaient cependant pas duré longtemps pour Nerdanel et bientôt elle était sortie du lit, agitée et en détresse.

A présent, elle savait que c'était terminé, qu'il était temps pour elle de partir comme les lumière des Arbres se mêleraient bientôt, annonçant le début d'un nouveau jour. Elle ne voulait pas être là lorsque Fëanaro se réveillerait. Elle voulait garder les souvenirs de leur dernière nuit ensemble, pas le regard plein de reproches qu'il poserait inévitablement sur elle quand le matin viendrait. Elle aurait bien assez de temps pour faire le deuil de leur amour lorsque sa famille serait loin au Nord.

Alors elle s'éloigna de la fenêtre, s'approcha du lit et se pencha au-dessus de son mari pour déposer un léger baiser sur son front. Puis elle sortit de la chambre avant que sa détermination ne vacille.

Sur le chemin qui la menait à la sortie de leur demeure, elle passa devant une série de portes closes. Derrière chacune d'elle, l'un de ses fils dormaient. Elle s'arrêta devant elles, imaginant le visage de ses enfants et son cœur se serra douloureusement. Oh Eru, comme elle les aimait ! Comme ils allaient lui manquer dans les années à venir... elle devait partir, souffrir ainsi ne la mènerait nulle part.

Quand elle passa devant la dernière porte au bout du couloir, Nerdanel vit qu'elle était entrouverte. Elle réalisa qu'il s'agissait de la chambre de Makalaurë et elle ressentit le soudain besoin de jeter un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur.

Son fils avait dû l'entendre puisque lorsqu'elle s'approcha de la porte, il se trouvait sur le seuil de sa chambre. Nerdanel releva la tête vers lui et leurs regards se croisèrent, le gris des yeux de son fils si semblable à celui des iris de son père que cela fut un instant douloureux. Quand il la reconnut, les traits de Makalaurë se firent tristes et un pauvre sourire apparut sur son visage.

Nerdanel sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge et elle dut se retenir de tendre les bras pour enlacer son fils et ne jamais le laisser partir. Makalaurë était celui de leurs fils qui avait hérité le plus de ses traits de personnalité à elle ; un tempérament calme, un cœur attentif, se mettant rarement – voire jamais – en colère. Mais elle savait qu'il avait aussi hérité de la détermination de son père et de son sens de la famille et que, même si elle avait essayé, elle n'aurait jamais pu le faire changer d'avis. Comme ses frères, il allait suivre Fëanaro comme ils pensaient que c'était leur place. Et elle ne l'en empêcherait pas.

« Amil... » son fils murmura, presque imperceptiblement.

Å cet instant, Nerdanel se souvint d'un Makalaurë plus jeune qui venait la trouver dans son atelier après un cauchemar ou suite à une violente dispute entre ses parents. Son second fils la rejoignait, s'asseyant à ses côtés et lui chantait alors une berceuse de sa douce voix ou l'enlaçait tout simplement en silence, tentant d'apporter un peu de réconfort à sa mère.

Nerdanel céda et tendit la main pour effleurer la joue de son fils. Makalaurë ferma brièvement les yeux, savourant la chaleur de son contact maternel. Puis, ils prit sa main dans les sienne et y déposa un baiser affectueux, mettant dans ce geste tout l'amour qu'il pouvait trouver en lui. Jamais leurs yeux ne se détournèrent l'un de l'autre et ce contact avait tant de sens, comme une promesse silencieuse ; qu'il l'aimait, l'aimerait toujours et qu'il reviendrait. Qu'ils reviendraient tous et que dès lors, tout irait bien à nouveaux. Nerdanel ne pouvait se résoudre à le croire mais elle sourit néanmoins, remerciant Eru pour ces brefs instants de réconfort.

Mais le moment passa et Makalaurë lâcha sa main à contre-coeur. Nerdanel la serra contre sa poitrine, prenant avec elle tout l'amour que lui avait donné son fils lors de ce trop bref échange. La boule dans sa gorge revint avec force et des larmes lui brûlèrent les yeux, menaçant de couler. Elle admira une dernière fois le profil de son enfant et se détourna finalement, le cœur brisé.

Elle courut presque la distance qui restait entre elle et la sortie et, lorsqu'elle fut à l'extérieur, elle était à bout de souffle. Elle réalisa que des sanglots contractaient sa poitrine, voulant sortir pour libérer toute cette tristesse et cette douleur. Elle savait, au fond d'elle, qu'il y avait toujours un espoir, que le départ de sa famille n'était pas définitif. Mais elle ne pouvait trouver en elle la force d'y croire.

Elle se dirigea alors vers les écuries où son cheval avait été préparé. Elle se rendrait chez ses parents, s'isolant volontairement des yeux scrutateurs du peuple de Tirion, qui la verrait comme la femme de celui qui avait défié les Valar et menacé la vie de son propre frère, leur bien-aimé prince Nolofinwë. Elle ne pouvait s'imaginer vivre chaque jour sous le regard d'une foule si méprisante et avait choisi l'exil à sa manière.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle avait quitté le domaine qu'elle avait construit et partagé avec sa famille. Elle ne se retourna pas, incapable de prédire sa réaction si elle cédait à la tentation. Elle avait fait un choix, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas suivre Fëanaro, cela serait contre tout ce en quoi elle croyait. Elle allait rester fidèle à ses principes. Tout ce qu'il lui restait à faire à présent était d'attendre leur retour, les aimer de loin et espérer que tout irait bien.

Et c'était ce qu'elle allait faire dans les années à venir. Douze ans n'était qu'un battement de cil dans l'éternité de la vie d'un elfe. Douze ans et ils reviendraient.

Nerdanel talonna son cheval et entra dans la campagne qui entourait le domaine. Autour d'elle, la nature s'éveillait, la lumière argentée de Telperion se mêlant maintenant à l'éclat doré de Laureline, annonçant l'aube. Elle regarda vers l'Ouest, là où se trouvait la maison de ses parents, sa destination, l'endroit où elle passerait les douze prochaines années. Elle ferma les yeux et réprima un sanglot et releva le menton dans une semblance de fierté, un masque qu'elle portait parfois pour cacher le tumultes des émotions qui faisaient rage en elle. Ce n'était qu'une façade mais cela devrait suffir jusqu'à ce que la douleur qu'elle ressentait diminue.

Dans cette maison où elle avait vécu toutes ces années, dans cette chambre qu'elle avait partagée avec celui qu'elle aimait le plus au monde, un elfe s'éveilla, le cœur battant à tout rompre, comme sous le coup de la panique. Il se redressa dans le lit, désorienté un instant, l'esprit encore embrumé par le sommeil... Jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise qu'il était seul. Il tourna le regard vers la place à côté de lui dans le lit et la trouva vide, les draps froids depuis longtemps désertés. Son cœur se serra alors que des images de la nuit précédente lui revenaient en tête et il ferma les yeux lorsqu'il sentit le vide dans sa poitrine, le vide de son absence. Il repoussa cependant bien vite cette sensation ; il ne pouvait laisser la douleur et la perte le submerger. C'était elle qui avait pris la décision de ne pas les suivre, lui et leurs enfants, en exil, elle qui était à l'origine de leur séparation, il ne laisserait pas ses mauvaises décisions l'affecter. Ils avaient peut-être consommé leur amour une dernière fois la nuit passée mais ces souvenirs étaient désormais loin, balayés par la lumière éclatante du jour comme le vent balaierait les cendres d'un feu mourant.

Alors il redressa le menton dans un sursaut de fierté, élimina toute expression de son visage et repoussa au fond de son esprit la douleur et la perte, verrouillant la porte de son cœur. Il ne ploierait pas sous la honte et les remords comme le voulaient les soit-disant pouvoirs de ce monde. Il partirait pour Formenos, renforcerait la demeure qu'il possédait là-bas pour protéger son trésor. Et il continuerait sa vie, quoiqu'il advienne.

Peu importait après tout que sa femme soit à ses côtés. Il avait depuis longtemps su qu'elle ne le soutiendrait pas dans cette épreuve. Cela avait fait mal, au début. Tellement mal. Et cela faisait toujours mal d'une certaine façon. Mais il pourrait dompter la douleur, comme il avait dompter la lumière des Arbres pour l'enfermer dans ses joyaux. S'il avait pu réussir cet exploit, rien n'était impossible.

Rien.


End file.
